


Moose

by laykay



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, but then it was decided in a tumblr chat that it should be it's own thing, but you'd be wrong, then lets it sleep on top of her, this was going to be a future chapter of Stay, you can try to tell me that Toni wouldn't be like one of those dads who hates the dog at first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: Shelby gets a puppy without telling Toni
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	Moose

Toni stopped short as she walked into the apartment she shared with Shelby when she saw her sitting on their couch, holding a tiny white and tan puppy. Toni quickly looked behind her, checking the number on the door as if she’d inadvertently walked into the wrong apartment where there was a clone of her girlfriend. “What’s going on?” she finally asked.

“Well, you know, we’ve been talking about getting a dog. I saw this little sweetie’s picture and I knew I had to have her.” 

Toni finally stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her but kept her distance from Shelby and the puppy. “What even is it?”

“First of all, _it_ is a girl and _she_ is a Chiweenie,” Shelby told her. Toni shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head. “Chihuahua and a dachshund. Chiweenie. Her name is Peanut.”

“Of course it is,” Toni mumbled, rolling her eyes. “I can’t believe you got a dog without talking to me. I can’t believe you got a dog named Peanut.”

“Well, you know, we can change her name.” Shelby turned the puppy and held her up so she was looking at Toni. “Look at this face. Do you understand why I couldn’t just walk away from this face? Besides, she reminds me of you.”

“How?”

“Well, chihuahuas and dachshunds are both tiny little things who can be aggressive and loud, but once you prove to them that they’re safe with you, they’re loyal and protective.” She scratched the puppy between the ears, smiling as she put her tiny head against Shelby’s arm. “And turns out, they’re actually just waiting for someone to love. Just come here and say hi.”

Toni let out a breath and went to sit on the couch next to Shelby. “Hi,” she muttered, petting the puppy’s back hesitantly. Her hand dropped when the puppy wiggled her way out of Shelby’s hands and crawled onto Toni’s lap. “Whoa. Hey, no. Don’t do that.” The puppy put her front paws against Toni’s chest and licked under her chin.

“Look at that, she already loves you. You can name her, whatever you want.”

Toni turned her head to look at Shelby, one hand on the puppy’s back to keep her from falling. “Whatever I want?”

“Well, nothing dirty or inappropriate, please.”

Toni looked back at the puppy then to Shelby once more. “Moose.”

“Moose? You want to name a dog that’s gonna grow to be ten pounds, at the most, Moose?”

“Yeah. She looks like a Moose, don’t you think?”

Shelby laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I guess so.”

Toni laughed softly as Moose licked her again. “Damn it, she is really cute. And you’re lucky you’re cute, but if you ever come home with a new dog or whatever without talking to me, I’m gonna be pissed.”

“Well, I’m just happy she’s already won you over.”

“She hasn’t really. There’s no way she’s sleeping in our bed.”

“Of course not. She’s way too little, she might get hurt,” Shelby told her, petting Moose’s back. “Once she’s a little bit bigger though…”

“No,” Toni said, cutting her off.

Shelby smiled, watching Toni rub Moose’s head. “We’ll see.”


End file.
